1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand locating device and more particularly pertains to providing illumination of a tree stand when the device is hung over a limb near the stand, and the illumination mechanism is activated by a timing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light and clock combinations is known in the prior art. More specifically, light and clock combinations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of viewing time displays are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,634 to Lobo discloses a combined radio, alarm clock and light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,145 to Branch, O'connor, and Thurston discloses a travel convenience and security device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,096 to Moore and Wilson discloses a position locating device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,726 to Swain, Jr. discloses a combined night light and alarm clock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,672 to Loisch and Harriger discloses a timing control apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,395 to Rittenhouse discloses a tree stand for hunters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tree stand locating device that allows hunters to locate their tree stand or hunting area before daybreak by hanging the device over the branch of a tree and presetting the clock to activate the light mechanism.
In this respect, the tree stand locating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing illumination of a tree stand when the device is hung over a limb near the stand, and the illumination mechanism is activated by a timing means.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tree stand locating device which can be used for providing illumination of a tree stand when the device is hung over a limb near the stand, and the illumination mechanism is activated by a timing means. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.